Sophia (SMDKS)
Sophia (ソフィア) is the Knight of the Kingdom, and the main protagonist of the Visual Novel Saimin Mesu Dorei Kishi Sophia. She hates the magicians, Rick, and tries to get rid of him. Personality Sophia is really strict and high-honor knight, and also very arrogant and manipulative. Summary Sophia and Rick driven out a herd of demons that were infested with the frontier, but she report that the kingdom do not need the magicians, which, of course, she means Rick. Rick summons little demon to search for Sophia's secret, and it did. He found out that Sophia actually a lesbian and Lieutenant Stella is her lover, and both of them are making love. Rick laughs, stated that while Stella's body is still undeveloped, Sophia's body is a completely developed woman, and he wants to find out what kind of appearance will the Knights general show him. Sometime after, Stella went missing, and Sophia can't find her. However Rick knocks on Sophia's room, says that he knows where Stella is, and he leads Sophia. He leads Sophia to a torture room, there they meets Stella, but Stella's mind is already controlled by Rick, and he use the same trick to Sophia, and she falls to the ground. Rick quietly casts a spell and marks Sophia's chest to control her mind says that "Thou shalt obey my command. My orders are absolutely, and anything, the priority", and it is success. Sophia gradually obeys Rick's command, step by step. Rick then use the hypnosis spell to control and train Sophia, which it went well. And commands her that she will comes to Rick's room every night, when the great clock rings the twelve bells. He then erase Sophia's memories about what happened. Rick then undone his spells on Sophia and Stella, both of them doesn't remember anything. After that, Sophia still report to the king that Rick needs to leave. Rick, who eavesdropping the conversation, fills with rage, and think that he will trains Sophia's body into "the body that cannot part from him." In the second training, Rick gives Sophia a maid clothes, which, upon his commands, Sophia gladly wears it. He commands Sophia to call him "Master". He then ask about her conversation earlier, commands her to apologize to him and never go against him again. After the training finished, Rick stated that if "Sophia continue training many times, she will come to seek him without hypnosis." Sophia, alone in her room, says that her body are on fire every nights. At first, she looking forward to have sex with Stella. But even after she done it with Stella, her body still not calm down, and only calm down when she's asleep (due to she getting trained by Rick without her noticed). Sophia then have sex with Stella, while Rick looking at them through crystal, he noticed that Sophia say she was going to serve Stella herself. Rick found out that his training seems to have an influence on Sophia every day, and he's looking forward to the future. Later, Sophia and Rick driven out the demons again. And this time Sophia still says that she doesn't need Rick's help, but Rick mocks her this time. Sophia is very angry and going to kill him, Rick then calls her "slut", and due to the influence of the training, Sophia's body is shaking and she apologize to him again and again, much to Stella's surprise. Rick then commands Sophia (without hypnosis) to go back to her room and rest, which Sophia gladly obey. Before the third training start, Sophia put her head down to Rick. Rick is surprised and ask Sophia why she put her head down to him, Sophia simply said that she done a very rude thing to her master and she's sorry about it. Rick satisfied that the training goes pretty well and they start the third training. This time Sophia is the one who begs for him, she stated that she put Rick over Stella now. Later that day, 1000 demons try to invade the kingdom, Rick and Sophia defeated it again. But this time, Sophia is weaker due to her body does not move well, and she get scolded by the Lord. Rick steps in and tells the Lord to calm down. This time, Sophia thanks him with a smile. Sophia later have sex with Stella again, but her body still hot. Later that night Stella visits Sophia, while they enjoy talking to each other, Rick appears and talks to Sophia. This time, with a word alone, Rick shakes Sophia's heart. Rick tells her that he got a good medicine at his room, and invite Sophia. Sophia refused at first, but rick still invite her, as if to be drawn to The Voice of Rick, Sophia slowly approach the door. Stella tells Sophia not to follow him, but Rick says that Sophia should be the one who decides. Sophia says goodbye to Stella, and follows him. This time, Sophia calls Rick "master" with her own will. Thus, begins the fourth training. After the training finished Sophia tells him good night before she leaves. Stella then breaks into the room and trying to kill Rick, but Sophia protects him. Rick then hypnotized Sophia into wearing a dress and rape her. He ask her why she hates the sorcerer, Sophia replied that her father was killed by sorcerer. Rick also says that he's also hates Sophia and rapes her again. Sophia's mind still doesn't break, much to Rick's surprise. Rick summons the demon to aid him, this time, Sophia's mind is completely broke. Rick and Sophia later stops the invasion again. This time, Sophia proudly admits rick's achievements. She later tricks Stella into her master's hand, and it went well. Trivia *Even in hypnotic state, shameful things are embarrassing for Sophia to say it out loud. **Rick later commands her to do it without being embarrassed. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Female Category:Feminists Category:Knights Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Category:Fighter